


For Mama

by Kabieee



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cats, Childhood, Drabble, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabieee/pseuds/Kabieee
Summary: Glenn finds some kittens. Felix doesn't believe him until he sees them.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35
Collections: Felix Birthday Week 2020





	For Mama

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a quick little drabble about babby felix finding some kittens with his big brother ;w; This is apart of Felix's Birthday Bash 2020!! i love him

“Glenn… are you sure you’re not telling a fib? Papa said you’d get in trouble if you fibbed again…”

“Come on, Fe, would I lie about something like _this_?!”

Felix Fraldarius, six years old and still very much in awe of his older brother Glenn, wanted to believe that his _hero_ wouldn’t fib to him. Felix copied everything Glenn did: he brushed his hair the same way Glenn did, he put his right sock on and then his shoe before slipping on the other. He’d even stopped eating as many sweets because his big brother never ate them. Felix wanted to be like Glenn in every possible way, but not if he fibbed.

“Show me.”

Glenn took Felix’s hand and excitedly led him outside. They trudged through the chilly spring air, shoes crunching on the frozen grass. Fraldarius never went above a certain temperature until the summer.

“Here they are. Be careful and quiet so you don’t scare them,” Glenn said, motioning for Felix to squat down beside him. He had led his little brother to an enormous oak tree that stood not far from their home. A small, hollowed out hole at the base of it stood out to the Fraldarius brothers. Felix’s eyes went wide as saucers when he heard small meows coming from under the leaves.

“Glenn—are those—”

“Yup. Kittens. Four of them. Their mama must be out hunting. I saw her earlier,” Glenn replied, gently moving some of the leaves aside to show them to Felix. His younger brother slowly moved his little hand forward, mouth agape with wonder as he looked at them. The biggest, a fat black kitten, hissed at him for a moment. Glenn tensed up as he sensed Felix was about to cry. “Don’t cry, buddy, he’s just scared of people. It’s not just you, I promise.”

“B-but… I wanna pet him…” Felix stuttered, wincing when the kitten hissed again.

“Try petting the brown one. She’s really sweet!”

But Felix was scared now, not wanting any of them to hiss at him. He quivered on his little legs and feet, scooting over so he was in his big brother’s armpit. Glenn sighed with a smile and gently picked up the small brown kitten, holding her so Felix could pet her. “See? She won’t hiss at you, Fe.”

Felix warily held out his hand in front of her, prematurely wincing again as he neared her head. When she mewed happily and butted it against him, he stifled an excited squeal and smiled happily at Glenn.

“She let me pet her, Glenn! Just like you said!”

“I told you! She’s the only one who will let me pet her besides the mama. The other three are just scared, that’s all.”

“When will their mama come back?”

Glenn looked down at his baby brother, smiling sadly at him and setting the brown kitten down at their feet. He was over the moon he could even talk about mothers, since he’d had to see Felix cry the last year whenever they were mentioned. They’d lost their mother shortly after Felix’s fifth birthday. It was then his brother’s tenderheartedness really began shining through, crying when people were nice to him, crying when people were mean to anyone around him. She’d always been there to hug and kiss the tears away before they could form. Glenn and his father had tried to give as good of hugs and kisses as she gave, but Felix never quite recovered like he had when his mother had soothed him.

“She’ll be back soon, Fe. I gave them some water earlier; I think the creek is still too cold.”

“Do… do you think Papa would let us keep them?”

“Maybe! We should ask him.”

The Fraldarius brothers returned the warming leaves and moss around the kittens, holding hands as they went back home. Rodrigue was in his office when they returned, eyeing legislation documents at his desk.

“Papa, papa!” Felix excitedly broke away from Glenn and went to his father’s lap, tugging happily on his cloak. “We found some kittens outside!”

“Did you now?” Rodrigue smiled, eyeing his eldest with a grin.

“They’re living in a tree,” Felix continued, his wide copper eyes becoming glassy as he prepared to plead with his father. “They’re all out in the cold, Papa. Even the mama cat.”

The Duke’s breath hitched when he heard his son mention the mother cat. Glenn had walked over, his hand now resting on his shoulder. He hugged Felix tightly and smiled at him. His arm went around Glenn too and pulled him close, a warmth spreading through their little family.

“I think we could bring them inside. At least until it warms up,” Rodrigue said quietly. His wife had always been a lover of cats, constantly refilling bowls of food and water outside during the spring and summer. In the fall and winter, she’d leave the door to the kitchens open, her family usually met with about fifteen felines snoozing near the fire when they woke up.

The Duke had struggled with the same enthusiastic compassion after she was gone. Each stray that came around was just a reminder that she was no longer there. Each orphaned kitten that Glenn or Felix came across made him think of his sons, both in agony over her loss. He knew their house staff still fed the strays, but his heart ached too much to do it himself.

“Mama would like that, I think,” Glenn said softly, squeezing his baby brother’s hand. Felix’s eyes swam with tears as he nodded, quivering in the embrace of his family. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter! @setethstiddies (nsfw)


End file.
